Pokemon: Adventures in Hoenn
by zdude5
Summary: <html><head></head>The story of my charachter/avatar that i use in every Pokémon game, now written out. Takes place in Hoenn with a more mature side to it. K for now. Summary sucks, just read please. Original Characters only.</html>


**In honor of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby being released this November, I will attempt to write my first ever Pokémon Fan fiction starting in the Hoenn region (my all-time favorite region). This will possibly also be a more mature version, not just age but, also in language and suggestive themes. Will include Pokémon from all regions in like habitats, and I Might add Mega evolutions as well, if so it will only be the confirmed ones. I hope you enjoy. – Zdude5**

The sound of the alarm ringing and buzzing signaled the start of a new day as the sun's rays filtered through the blinds onto the occupied bed. Jacob groaned as he got up and stretched popping his joints and began to get dressed as he prepared to go to work at Professor Birch's laboratory. Unlike other teens his age, Jacob never went off on an adventure when he came of age to receive his first Pokémon, instead he applied to work for the professor, but after two years of working there, He had lost interest and now wanted to go on the adventure he put aside.

After a quick bite to eat, Jacob grabbed his backpack that he had packed up the night before and set off on a quick jog to the lab thinking of exactly what and how he would tell the professor.

'_I'll just tell him exactly what I want. I'll say that I've learned so much in the two years working there but that I now want to go out and explore, maybe even become a Pokémon master…'_

As he walked to the lab, he saw a girl around his age standing next to a city map, walking up to her Jacob asked, "Excuse me, do you need help getting somewhere?"

"Huh, oh yes please. I'm looking for Professor Birch's laboratory but I can't seem to find it on the map."

"Well that would be because it's not on any map. You must be new to town, since the Professor usually picks up the people coming by his lab. I'm Jacob by the way." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Quinnlyn, but I just go by Quinn. I actually arrived just this morning from the Sinnoh region and thought it would be best to start off with a Pokémon from here rather than bring one from home. Kind of like a fresh start you know?"

"Yeah, hey I'm headed up to the lab actually right now how about I take you there since the Professor is probably out and about doing some field work. How does that sound?" Jacob asked

"Would you? That would be just fantastic!" Quinn said as she slung her pack onto her shoulder and followed next to Jacob as they walked towards the woods outside of town that surrounded the laboratory.

They walked in silence for a while until Quinn asked, "So do you work up at the lab or anything?"

Jacob laughed lightly and said, "Well, in a sorts. I've worked with Professor Birch and his assistant Joshua for about two years now, but now it kind of feels dull and boring. I mean I love the work and research and all please don't get me wrong, but I want to get out and see more. I want to do like Professor Birch and see Pokémon in their natural habitat and who knows, maybe become a Pokémon master along the way."

"I see. Well, why don't you come along with me? You obviously know the region a lot more then I, and traveling is always more fun when you have someone around with you. What do you say?" Quinn asked as they arrived at the lab.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." He said as they walked in.

"Ahh, Jacob." A younger middle aged man with brown hair and a full beard said as he walked in, "you have amazing timing I just got back from the field."

"Professor Birch can sometimes get caught up in his research." Jacob whispered to Quinn who had a confused look on her face seeing as the professor didn't even notice her. "Professor, this is Quinn, she's from the Sinnoh region and was looking for your lab while I was headed this way this morning."

The professor looked up from his notes and apologized saying, "I'm sorry for ignoring you Quinn, What could I help you with?"

"Well I was hoping I could get a starter unique to the Hoenn region. I'm wanting to make a fresh start from Sinnoh."

"Why of course, here follow me." The professor said as he stood and walked to a back room still talking, "I don't know if Professor Rowan in Sinnoh told you, but here in Hoenn we have three different types of starters. First we have Treecko, a grass Pokémon; Torchick, a fire Pokémon; And Mudkip a water Pokémon."

Quinn looked at all three of the Pokémon, after a few minutes made up her mind and said, "I'll take Treecko.

"Return." She continued as a red beam shot from the Pokéball withdrawing the green gecko like Pokémon inside.

Jacob, who had been quiet the entire time now spoke up and said, "Professor, would it be okay if I could have a Pokémon? I'd like to go on a journey too."

Professor Birch laughed and said, "Of course you can, I was beginning to wonder when you would ask. What, you didn't think I couldn't see how bored you were getting around here? You can choose from the two remaining here."

"Really?" Jacob said as his eyes lit up, "Ill choose, Torchick."

"Return." Jacob said as the fire chick Pokémon was drawn into the Pokéball.

"Here, you both will be needing these, Pokéballs and a Pokédex." The professor said as he handed the both the same number marble sized Pokéballs and a Pokédex. "Any Pokémon you catch after your sixth one will be automatically transferred to my lab for safe keeping. Now go, travel safe and have fun!"

"Thanks Professor!" They both said as they waved heading down the road towards the next town and the beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
